fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DS Click!
DS Click! is a new Nintendo video game console planned in late 2019 and should be in stores in November 2021 in the United States. The DS Click!, according to the console development team, should be compact, such as the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch, have great graphics and sound quality, and be reasonably priced for both businesses and consumers, and the most Important of all, a giant library of games on Microsoft's new platform. Still according to the team, Nintendo now works with a new Sega-based operating system, made exclusively for the console, but a much lighter Sega consel, based on hardware acceleration and Nintendo XDS , abandoned until Then Sega Genesis IIII. In addition, Sega is also warning Nintendo gamers that it is completely abandoning support for Sega Genesis, Sega Genesis II, and Sega Genesis 3, precisely to save on production and marketing costs and ease the difficulties Of game developers. Unlike current competition that the Nintendo has always faced, this time their goal will be to compete only with Nintendo 1DS , Japan's Nintendo, which will be released a month after the release of DS Click!. Architecture, Size and Other Stuff DS Click! presents "out of the ordinary" features throughout its consoles generation, featuring a compact disc size, no discs, but still remains an entry for Nintendo Switch discs, and instead the so-called " Nin-tenchips, "which promise to be much faster than a Blu-Ray disc. Its architecture is the new Nintendo Script, which is nothing more than an x86-x64 architecture foundation, but easier to program and completely editable. Its CPU is nothing more than an unnamed AMD processor yet customized for the new console, and its graphics card is the Nvidia Gforce GTX 980, ensuring great graphics. The shape of the control will be circular in the corners and will be a bit more comfortable than the control of the Nintendo Switch, in addition to several color options. Your sound card will be based on Realtek, SoundBlaster and VIA cards, with surround equalization and Dolby Digital Plus support; Finally, it is estimated that the price will be somewhere between 500 and 700 dollars. Games *'DS Click! is estimated to have more than 20 games in its launch, among them great launches and exclusive games': Special attention: This list may change at any time: Until then we have: *Sonic Hero's II (not confirmed) *Marvel's Avengers *Pokémon Dusk and Dawn (not comfrimed) *'Just Dance 2022' *'Sonic Forces 2' *'Skyrim 2' (not confirmed) *Minecraft Dungeons *'Grand Theft Auto 6' (or GTA 6) *'Watch Dogs 2 (and 3)' *'WWE 2K 22' *Hytale *Curse of the Sea Rats *'The Sims 5 : Reuion' *'Dc Universe Online DS' *'Rayman Reborn' *'Beyblade Burst Genaration's (eng ver)' *'Tomodchi Life II' *Super Smash For All Quiz *This is the first DS to be like the PS4 or Xbox *They added alot less Mario games *Super Smash For All will be cheaper in the Click! Store then it is in actull stores *They based Pokémon Dusk and Dawn of a Fantendo fangame idea Category:Game Consoles Category:Nintendo Games Category:SEGA Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Upcoming Games Category:Non-fanon